Abstract Most residents view research during training favorably, yet few engage actively in research due to several barriers that render a physician scientist career unappealing. The Boston University-Boston Medical Center (BU-BMC) Multi-Disciplinary Program for Promoting Research In MEdical Residency (PRIMER) targets barriers, leverages BU's renowned institutional strengths in heart, lung, blood and sleep (HLBS) research, and expands our research training for internal medicine residents substantially. Our central objective is to provide a comprehensive ~2-year (contiguous 22 months of 80% protected research time, i.e., 17.6 months of 100% protected research time) training for medicine residents to pursue research in HLBS diseases, while ensuring their clinical board eligibility, and transition to a K38 award and a clinical fellowship. Our programmatic goals are to: (1) train 2 medicine residents every year over a 4-year period in one of four cutting-edge HLBS research tracks, i.e., clinical epidemiology and translational research; genomics, computational biology and bioinformatics; health systems research and implementation science; regenerative medicine, catering to both those with limited or advanced prior research training; (1a) train at least 2 underrepresented group (URG) and 3 women residents over the four-year period; (2) transition trainees to a K38 award as part of a post-R38 clinical fellowship. To achieve these goals, we offer the following specific aims (outcomes/milestones are underlined): (1) Provide broad transdisciplinary competency-based training in approaches to HLBS research to a PGY3 and a PGY4 resident every year, catering to both those with limited and. substantial previous research experience. We will enable attainment of core competencies including communication skills, grant writing, responsible conduct of research, study design, analysis and interpretation, and leadership and team science. (2) Feature personalized and mentored research projects for each trainee under the direction of an established NIH- or NSF-funded investigator in one of the four HLBS training tracks resulting in excellent scholarship. (3) Provide authentic career mentorship using an individualized development plan and ongoing assessment to facilitate transition to board eligibility in internal medicine, a K38 award, and a clinical HLBS fellowship. (4) Afford strong developmental support to recruit and retain trainees, especially URG and women residents. (5) Evaluate PRIMER processes and monitor outcomes continuously with summative and formative activities. PRIMER integrates program directors with complementary skills, a group mentoring approach with `trained' research and career mentors, opportunities for training and scholarship in four HLBS training pathways, an outstanding institutional environment that supports research, career and professional development of trainees, a rigorous competency-based learner-centered curriculum, and ambitious URG and women recruitment goals.